Creel adapter, such as the one patented in U.S. Pat. No. 5,203,518, additionally invented by the present inventor and of which is specifically incorporated by reference herein, have allowed the manufacturing textile industry to significantly reduce the time needed to change exhausted rolls of material. By acting as a transducer between the existing machinery spindles and the spools of material, the creel adapter allows both parallel and tapered material package tubes to be easily mounted and used without expending any additional time in changing non-conforming machinery spindles.
However, it is presently the case that industrial material packaging tubes are not uniformly produced, even within the more specific and common cylindrical and conical species. These species additionally vary in diameter and length, requiring industry again to expend valuable time and effort setting up machinery to accept the next packaging tube, even when using the creel adaptor taught in U.S. Pat. No. 5,203,518.
What is needed is an attachment, or set of attachments, for a creel adaptor that will allow it to accept and secure a multitude of package tubes, without removing the creel adapter itself. The present invention fulfills this and other needs within this industry.